


Drabbles/Writting Prompts- Second Wave

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Pain, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: Another collection of writing prompts/short ficlets pertaining to various transformers universes. Most fics range from Mature to Explicit and contain various parings and themes!





	1. Directory

This is the directory. I plan on these drabbles to become numerous, and for ease of reading (since I dont plan on naming them) I have made this first chapter into a chapter list with details of their contents! Each drabble/prompt will be organized as follows:

1) The pairing of which it centers around  
2) The starter sentence/prompt I was given (if any)  
3) A quick description of what the drabble/prompt entails

Also, please feel free to leave your own prompts in the comments section of the Directory. Anything goes, including kink, pairing, and universe, and your name can be added onto the prompt (if you wish) or you can remain anonymous. I will add to this list often, and your drabble/prompt will most likely be added within the week.

Happy reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2

Getaway(IDW)/Anonymous  
Getaway has a little anonymous fragging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short commission where Getaway gets an anonymous frag/bondage session! The mech can be whoever you precious heart desires VwV

There was something satisfying about the feeling of helplessness. The feeling of taking a deep vent and just letting go was freeing in the fact that thinking was no longer necessary. Someone did the thinking for you, made decisions for you, and you just laid back and enjoyed it.

But there was also something satisfying about having the ability to get away but _not wanting to_.

Getaway tugged gently on the stasis cuffs that held his arms behind his back. The metal was tight on his joints and left very little wiggle room. Small movements weren’t a big deal, but anything bigger than a tug made the metal dig painfully into the thin wires of his wrist.

His wrists were not the only things restrained. Thick cables held his arms close to his chassis, and similar cables also were wrapped around his neck and tethered to the floor where he knelt. His legs were otherwise free, but a thick metal bar between his knees kept his legs spread.

A noise behind him drew his attention away from his restraints. It was the other half to this little game of his—his little game where he pretended to be the puppet for once. The nameless mech who volunteered as Getaway’s _Master_ for the evening gently shuffled into the room but otherwise made no noise. They had spoke briefly over messages, but other than that Getaway had no idea who this mech was or even what they sounded like. Getaway wanted the anonymity, and even now his optics were covered to prevent him from seeing the other mechs face.

And that was the thrill of it. He had no idea what this mech had planned and the uncertainty made his array throb.

He stilled and listened as the mech shuffled behind him and sounded like he was rifling through something. Most likely it was a bag full of goodies and he thanked Primus that this mech hadn't come unprepared. By the sounds of it, the mech had brought quite a lot.

The first touch always came as a surprise. Even with careful listening some mechs still managed to sneak up on him, and this mech had approached him and was now trailing his fingertips over his broad shoulders.

The light contact made him shiver and made his plating tingle. The touch drifted down his back and remained teasingly light. It would be so easy to just lean back and demand more, but he let himself relax instead. The mech would have his fun and Getaway would only interfere if he truly got bored. So far he was interested. Those fingers felt fine and delicate, and they deliberately caught in transformation seams in such a way that had his fans click on.

Getaway sighed when those nimble hands finally laid flat on his plating. They were warm but still felt cool on his rapidly heating metal. They touched and stroked for a bit longer, seeming preoccupied with the intricacies of his back. When they finally pulled away Getaway regretted their loss.

A sudden crack across his back made him shout. Pain bloomed across his plating, and his sensors ignited with a pleasurable sensation. Ah. So he was one of those mechs.

Then the whips came rapidly, each crack sounding louder than it actually felt, and yet he still yelled out each time the object came into contact with his sensitive metal. Getaway felt his optics static under the blindfold and he bowed his back as the mech managed to whip directly across his aft. That stung wonderfully. This mech knew what he was doing and he quickly reduced Getaways mental processes into blissful silence.

By the time he was done both he and Getaway were venting heavily. It seemed that his master was enjoying himself as well and somewhere that made Getaway want to smirk. What a sight he must look already. He could just feel how inflamed his plating was, and it was no doubt discolored from the energon rushing to the surface.

Pressure in his interface array was becoming uncomfortable. His internal signals had been pinging him to open his panels for some time now but he ignored them with the intention of prolonging their game. After all, he didn’t want their game to end too soon, but a sudden touch to his burning panel became too much.

His panel retracted and exposed his heated equipment to the rather cool air. The sudden release of pressure made him groan, and he rubbed down on the offered object between his legs. His fuzzy processor registered that it felt like the top of the mechs foot.

His valve throbbed and cycled down on nothing while his spike dribbled pre-fluid against his abdomen. It has been a long time since he has been treated so roughly and his body was relishing it as he rubbed his sensitive valve against the mechs foot. It was demeaning to rut against a mechs ped like an animal, and it made his fans go from a shuddering hum to a dull roar in a desperate attempt to rid his body of all the excess heat.

Getaway half expected the ped to be pulled away before he was even close to pleasure, so he was happily surprised when the mech let him hump his way to a sloppy overload. Fluid oozed out of his spike as his valve clamped desperately against the smooth metal of the mechs ped, and he whined when the mech pulled the limb away. The cool air on his raw valve lips made him wince.

Getaway heard the mech retreat and it allowed him to cool his frame and let his array rev up for—hopefully—a round two. Some mechs allowed him a little more fun while others were disappointingly quick to scurry off after a single overload.

He listened intently, hoping this mech wasn’t the latter, with his helm craned towards the mech. He heard shuffling and shifting, almost like the mech was putting his things away, but then his enthusiasm renewed when he heard the shrill buzz of what he hoped was a vibrator.

Getaway made sure to arch prettily as the mech approached, and his engine revved at the anticipation of what was to come for the remainder of the night. With luck, he wouldn’t even want to escape from his binds and this mech would leave him happy and sated. If he did really well Getaway might reward him.

Maybe.


End file.
